Descubrimiento
by MariaLujan
Summary: Anna descubre una sorpresa para Phyllis


Un año había pasado desde el día en que dijo "sí". Pocas veces en su vida había hecho algo por voluntad propia sin ser mandada por alguien, sólo por su corazón. Ahora sabía que era lo mejor que había hecho, junto con lo que estaba haciendo ahora: firmando su renuncia. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y saludó a Mrs Hughes, la eterna ama de llaves de Downton. Subió las escaleras y se despidió de Lady Gratham, que lejos estaba de sentirse triste porque su doncella la dejaba. Cora la saludó con una sonrisa y, algo raro en ella, un abrazo. Cuando salió de Downton Abbey, se sintió libre.

Era demasiado temprano para pasar por la escuela, así que decidió ir a su casa para preparar todo: no quería perder ni un sólo día. Mañana comenzaría con su nuevo trabajo como modista. La idea de estar todo el día en su casa le encantaba. Abrió las cortinas de la ventana frente a su máquina de coser, acomodó su caja de hilos de colores, comprobó que tenía suficientes alfileres y agujas. Sonrió, y sintió algo extraño dentro de ella. Hacía un par de semanas que, cada tanto, sentía algo, como si se hubiera tragado una mariposa.

Comprobó el reloj, seguía faltando mucho para que Joseph terminara sus clases. Decidió hacerle una visita a Anna. Desde que se había casado, Anna era como una especie de mejor amiga pese a la diferencia de edad que las separaba. Apresó unos mechones de cabellos rebeldes que querían escapar de su peinado y salió a la calle. El hotel manejado por los Bates estaba algo alejado de su casa, pero una caminata no le venía mal. Nuevamente sintió esa extraña sensación pero respiró hondo y todo se disipó. Cuando llegó encontró a Anna regando unas flores que decoraban las ventanas.

–¡Hola! –la saludó Anna con una sonrisa–¿Y…?

–Está hecho. –le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Anna soltó un gritito y la abrazó.

–Te lo mereces. Como también te mereces el té que vamos a tomar. Pasa.

Anna se limpió las manos en su delantal y entró seguida de Phyllis.

–John, lo hizo. –dijo señalándola. John dejó de charlar con un cliente y las miró.

–¿De verdad? ¡Felicitaciones! En un minuto iré.

Anna le hizo señas a Phyllis de que la siguiera a la cocina y la invitó a sentarse en la mesa.

–Creo que seré tu primera clienta. –le dijo mientras calentaba agua–Necesito un vestido nuevo, el mes que viene John debe ir a Liverpool. Nunca he estado allí y me gustaría llevar algo nuevo.

–¡Claro! ¿Y también llevarás a Johnny?

–Por supuesto, no pienso dejarlo. Ahora que lo dices, ya es hora de que despierte y tome su leche. Ya vuelvo.

Anna desapareció por una escalera y Phyllis contempló complacida el lugar: la cocina era bien iluminada y todo tenía el toque dulce de Anna en sus flores, en sus lazos, y en todo el orden en el que brillaba la limpieza. Le encantaba pensar que ahora su cocina luciría igual porque tendría más tiempo para dedicarle.

–Y aquí está la tía Phylis. –dijo Anna volviendo con su hijo somnoliento en brazos.

–Oh pobrecito, ¿aún tienes sueño?

El niño asintió con desgano pero extendió los brazos a ella. Phyllis lo tomó con delicadeza y lo sentó en su regazo. Anna la miró y algo brilló en sus ojos pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a calentar la leche de Johnny mientras hacía el té. Oyó cómo Phyllis charlaba con Johnny y el niño le respondía en su media lengua. Sirvió las tazas de té y llenó el biberón para su hijo.

–¿Puedo…?–Phyllis señaló el biberón.

–¿Quieres darle la leche? ¡Claro! Johnny, tu tía te dará la leche, pórtate bien.

Phyllis sostuvo el biberón mientras Johnny bebía hambriento. De pronto, Anna supo todo.

–Phyllis…¿te sientes bien?

–¿Eh?

–Si te sientes bien.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–¿Segura?

–Anna, ¿qué ocurre?

–¿No te has sentido…extraña?

–¿Eh? Yo…¿cómo que extraña?

–¿Has tenido vómitos?

–¿Anna ahora eres médica o qué?

–Tú sólo contesta. –rió–¿Sí o no?

–No.

–Mmm…¿Mareos? ¿Cansancio? ¿Una sensación rara?

–Mareos creo que una vez. Y cansancio siempre que pensaba en lo poco que quedaba para dejar Downton. Pero no sé a qué te refieres con una sensación rara…Espera. Sí. Hace unas semanas siento algo raro. Hoy incluso lo sentí dos veces. Como cuando tienes nervios y el estómago se te hace un nudo.

–Oh Phyllis creo que…Dios, disculpa por ser directa pero creo que estás embarazada.

–¿Qué?

–Sí.

–No es posible. Ya estoy grande.

–¿Y con eso?

–Pues eso. Que no puede ser.

–Siento preguntar esto pero, ¿cuándo fue tu último ciclo?

–Anna no seas descarada, ¿por qué preguntas estas cosas?

–¡Porque es lo básico para saberlo! Phyllis…¿acaso no te gustaría?

Miró a Johnny y el niño rió. Le acarició el cabello.

–Claro que me gustaría, pero es algo en lo que ni he pensado porque ya te lo he dicho, ya no tengo edad.

–Aún no me contestaste la pregunta sobre…

–Tres meses. –la interrumpió–Pero ya sabes, es porque ya se está retirando…

–No, no, no, Phyllis. No es por eso.

Miró a Anna y supo que la chica tenía razón. Con lentitud puso su mano sobre su vientre y ella también lo supo.


End file.
